A rolling robot is defined as one that rolls exclusively on an outer driven surface that entirely envelopes the robot. Rolling robots, whether spherical or cylindrical in form, have several advantages over traditional wheeled robots and walking robots. The outer surface of a rolling robot inhibits the possibility of tipping over on a side from which the robot cannot recover. It also provides mechanical and environmental protection for the robot's vulnerable systems. The outer surface is typically large in diameter and can therefore act as an effective traction device for traversing paths of varied terrains and can even be equipped to jump and bounce over otherwise insurmountable obstacles. They show promise as benefitting from lightweight adaptive materials that can be actuated like a muscle by charging them with electricity, such as nitinol.
Others have investigated motion of a notional rolling robot composed of six SuperBot modules connected end-to-end in a loop configuration. The robot had the capability to retain two shapes—a regular hexagon and a deformed hexagon with a tip-over tendency. Using orientation of the robot's modular sections with respect to the vertical as feedback, model simulation predicted the robot could roll along by automatically switching between its two allowable shapes. Simulation results mirrored those of the Tetrobot. However, this work was progressive because it demonstrated capability of a loop-shaped robot to perform shape-induced dynamic rolling with feedback control.
Another shape-changing rolling robot has been developed that resembles a tiny bicycle wheel with a deformable outer surface that was supported by several spokes made of a shape memory alloy. When a few of the spokes were passed with electric current, they contracted and deformed the outer surface into an elliptical shape. By repeatedly applying current to successive spokes, researchers produced a slow but steady crawling motion. Locomotion of this robot was not categorized as dynamic.
Heretofore, as is well known in the rolling robot arts there has been a need for an invention to that is designed to overcome the disadvantages of prior art approaches. Accordingly it should now be recognized, as was recognized by the present inventors, that there exists, and has existed for some time, a very real need for a system that would address and solve the above-described and other problems.
Before proceeding to a description of the present invention, however, it should be noted and remembered that the description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings, should not be construed as limiting the invention to the examples (or embodiments) shown and described. This is so because those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains will be able to devise other forms of this invention within the ambit of the appended claims.